


The Story of How Kurt Met Penny

by beatlesgrl



Series: Life Lessons [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Pre-Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlesgrl/pseuds/beatlesgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, how Kurt got lucky enough to get Penny in his life.<br/>Makes more sense if you read Life Lessons of One Mr. Blaine Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of How Kurt Met Penny

What Kurt was doing at this orphanage he had no idea.

Sure, he had originally come here to volunteer, but when he arrived, everyone was running around and not even looking at him.

Since coming to New York for his internship, he’s been feeling a bit…lonely. Sure Rachel and Finn were here, but they were broken up, again, after Finn accidentally hit her father with his moving truck.

That doesn’t really bode well for a relationship.

He saw a flyer for volunteering at this orphanage, something about needing someone to feed them their meals and such.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts of Rachel and Finn, he walked to the front office and knocked on the door.

The woman on the other side of the glass looked at Kurt, panic in her eyes. In her arms was a toddler, sleeping. She looked a little over two.

She waved him in, and he opened the door. “Hi, I’m here to volunteer-“

She shook her head, “Sorry, I don’t have any more volunteer shifts open. But if you wait here, I can arrange a time for you to come in.”

Kurt nodded, and she looked down at the toddler, “Uh…would you mind holding her until I get back?”  
He nodded again, and the toddler was shoved in his arms before she ran out, shutting the door behind her.

He shook his head, but the door closing was the toddler’s cue to wake up. She looked up at Kurt with big hazel eyes, and she tilted her head.

“You not mommy.”

Kurt furrowed his brow, “No I’m not.”

She smiled, “Penny.”

“Beg your pardon?”

She tilted her head, “Name is Penny. Yours?”

Kurt smiled, “Kurt.”

She nodded, “I like it.” She closed her eyes and drifted off again.

Kurt looked at her red hair and noticed there were shards of glass in it, and he also noticed that her hands and arms had cuts running up and down them. Kurt felt his heart drop.

“-thanks for waiting, I just had to grab-“ The woman came back in, but stopped when she saw Kurt looking at Penny sleeping.

Kurt got up and turned to face her, “What happened to her parents?”

The woman’s face grew soft, “They died about two hours ago. There was a big car accident. Shame, isn’t it? We hardly know anything about her, she’s been sleeping since she got here.”

Kurt smiled, “Her name’s Penny.”

 


End file.
